


Porcelain

by orphan_account



Series: Sweetpea [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fertility Issues, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Peter Parker, Omegaverse, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is in his 20's, Pregnant Peter Parker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It took six heat cycles.Six before he got a positive test.Peter was starting to think that maybe hecouldn’tget pregnant. Not when most Omegas got pregnant on the first try. It was downright devastating to see negative test after negative test when they wanted a family so badly.And, if this test came back negative, they already decided they would be looking into a fertility specialist for help.But it wasn’t. It was positive.---Nearly a year and a half later, Peter could hardly even find it in himself to feel anything other than fear looking at the pregnancy test in front of him.Positive.It was the sixth positive test they've gotten over the past two years. With no baby to show for it.Peter was ready to give up. If this didn't work out he wasn't going to go through it again. The wondering. The hope. The heartbreak of going into an ultrasound only to be told that their baby didn't have a heartbeat. Or waking up in a puddle of blood. Or being told that he wasn’tactuallypregnant despite the positive test.Turns out six was a lucky number for them.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Sweetpea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693846
Comments: 10
Kudos: 296





	Porcelain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shivanessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivanessa/gifts).



> Hey everyone!!!! This is another request by the lovely Shivanessa. There's a miscarriage referenced in 'Glimmer' (which is the next part to this) and they wanted a little angst, hurt/comfort piece about it. So here's this.
> 
> Written while listening to Porcelain by Marianas Trench... on repeat. Which, y'all, go listen to that song. It's by my all time favorite band and one of my favorite songs by them. 
> 
> WARNING: I go into a fair amount of detail about the miscarriage that occurs here. Please proceed with caution if you think that may be triggering for you. There is a lot of angst in this but it does have a happy ending <3
> 
> I hope you guys like it and PLEASE leave a comment if you'd want more of this series!! <3

It took six heat cycles. 

Six before he got a positive test. 

Peter was starting to think that maybe he _couldn’t_ get pregnant. Not when most Omegas got pregnant on the first try. It was downright devastating to see negative test after negative test when they wanted a family so badly.

Tony was always supportive, though. Making jokes about how he didn’t mind that they’d have to try again - that helping Peter through heats and keeping him all knotted and full was no burden to the Alpha at all. As much eye rolling and scoffing as Peter did, the joking did help. Tony never let on any sort of irritation or worry. 

Even when Peter has brought up his worrying about his ability to get pregnant, Tony seemed to have the perfect answer. That they’d keep trying. See a specialist and do in vitro if necessary. Or, worst case scenario, they’d adopt. Reassuring Peter that Tony wouldn’t think any less of him or as a bad or broken Omega on the off chance that he couldn’t carry their children.

And, if this test came back negative, they already decided they would be looking into a fertility specialist for help. 

But it wasn’t. 

Peter stared blankly at it. Two bold pink lines staring back up at him. There was no guessing needed, no holding it up to the light, no second opinions. The second line showed up nearly as clearly as the control line yet Peter’s brain was having a difficult time comprehending it.

The Omega was vaguely aware of the sting of tears in his eyes, his hand shaking and how his lungs were burning as he held his breath as if waiting for it to change. “Oh my God,” Peter squeaked out with a shaky breath. He dropped the test onto the bathroom counter and braced himself against it. Legs weak and wobbly and heart pounding as it fully sunk in.

He was pregnant. Finally.

Peter couldn’t even begin to try and hold back the little hiccuped sobs that shook his whole frame. The amount of relief and joy and excitement and maybe a little bit of fear rushing through him was overwhelming. 

“...It was negative?” 

Tony’s sympathetic voice brought Peter back to reality. From the doorway, the Alpha couldn’t see Peter’s smile but Peter was still trying to figure out how to speak so he just shook his head. Peter managed to let go of the sink counter to turn towards Tony. 

“I-I’m pregnant,” he managed in a little shaky whisper. 

Tony stared at him like how he’d been staring at the test. Trying to comprehend those words and process them. “Holy shit,” he muttered as it clicked, “Really? It was positive? It - Oh my God, Pete, baby,” Tony gasped, pulling the Omega in close. 

Peter went with it, letting Tony wrap him up in his arms and clutching at the back of Tony's shirt as he buried his face against his Alpha’s neck. Little giggles mixed with small hiccuped sobs coming from the Omega. “Tony, I… I’m pregnant - I’m actually… I-I didn’t think I could - We’re having a baby,” Peter babbled once his words seemed to rush back to him.

“We are, angel. We’re gonna be parents,” Tony said, voice thick and raw from his own tears as he squeezed Peter tight to him. “You’re gonna be the best mom ever,” he muttered against Peter’s hair, kissing the top of his head.

The Omega just laughed at that, nuzzling against Tony’s neck. “Stay home today?” he requested softly once he was able to reign in his emotions and feel a little more steady. “I just want to enjoy this with you. Celebrate. Tell everyone,” Peter said. “We can go back to work tomorrow.”

“Anything for you, baby,” Tony said, not ready to let the Omega go so instead he scooped him up. Drawing a little surprised yelp from Peter as he carried him to their bed so he could properly ravish him.

\---

They didn’t release the news to the public yet but told all of their close friends and family as soon as they could, wanting to share in the excitement. Of course they knew there was a small chance that a miscarriage could happen but aside from how long it took, there was nothing to indicate that it would happen to _them_. Peter was young and healthy. In the prime age for childbearing.

Not everything was sunshine and rainbows - Peter was definitely having some rather unpleasant symptoms including morning sickness all day long, extreme fatigue, and a constantly sore back - but there wasn’t anything out of the ordinary that would raise a red flag during the first few months of a pregnancy.

They found an Omega midwife - Andrea - and Peter’s first ultrasound went well. The baby measured right on track at 10 weeks along, they were able to hear its heartbeat, and there were no abnormalities that could be seen. 

Feeling confident that they were growing their little family, Tony and Peter posted their official announcement on Twitter with a picture from the ultrasound and were instantly flooded with congratulations and questions. 

And despite feeling sick and tired and sore all the time, Peter couldn’t be happier. A hand almost always glued to his stomach despite the fact that there hasn’t been much change there yet. His abdominal muscles softened out a little, there was a slight curve but nothing substantial. 

That didn’t matter, though. Just the knowledge that their baby was growing there was enough for both of them.

Peter continued to work at the office when he could but he was mostly overseeing things from home with how sick he was. Thankful that being the supervisor for SI’s R&D department was something he could do from home. It was mostly making decisions and answering questions (and weeding out the sexist, knotheaded Alphas from the company). 

Tony didn’t want him working at all. But the Alpha couldn’t come up with an answer when Peter would ask who, exactly, would take over R&D without him there. At least… not a good answer. 

So he worked from home when he wasn’t feeling up to going in. 

Like this morning. Having tossed and turned with weird dreams all night which was the only reason Peter could come up with as to why his back was aching so much worse when he got up. He must have pulled something or slept in a weird position at some point in his restless night. 

And he just felt… weird.

Oddly empty. Distracted. Not to mention the pain.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay if I go, baby?” Tony asked after pulling on his suit jacket.

“I’m sure, darling,” Peter said from his spot on their bed. Sitting cross legged, still in his pajamas and clutching the warm cup of tea that Tony had brought in for him. “I just slept weird last night.”

Tony frowned at him, sitting next to the Omega on the bed and rubbing soft circles into his lower back. “I’m still gonna worry,” Tony told him, leaning in to kiss Peter softly. He hesitated, dipping his head down and sniffing the air around Peter. Scenting him. 

“What are you doing, Tones?” Peter asked with a little chuckle. 

“Uh - Nothing. It’s nothing,” Tony shook his head, gently cupping Peter’s cheek and kissing him again. “Your scent just changed a little,” he said. “Probably because of sweetpea,” Tony said with an easy smile, his other hand going to lay against Peter’s stomach.

“Probably. Andrea said that would happen,” Peter said, leaning back with a hand braced against the mattress in a way that arched his back and pushed his stomach out slightly. It made the little curve visible through the thin fabric of the t-shirt he was wearing. His other hand still firmly grasping his cup of tea even while putting on the little show. Peter knew how much Tony loved admiring his growing middle and the shift in weight took some pressure off of his low back where most of the pain was. 

And as expected, the Alpha’s eyes immediately fell to Peter’s stomach. “How, exactly, do you expect me to go to work when you’re being all cute like this?” Tony groaned, leaning down to press a few soft kisses against the Omega’s stomach. 

There was another hesitation and Tony pushed the shirt up just enough so he could kiss the soft skin there, taking in a deep breath. “Tony, hey!” Peter complained, wiggling away from the Alpha as his breath tickled him. 

“Sorry, angel,” Tony said with a little laugh and leaning in for one last kiss before he got up. “I’m going to try and make it short today, alright? If you start to feel worse let me know.”

“I will,” Peter rolled his eyes, tugging his shirt back down over his stomach. “Don’t worry, Tony. I’ll be fine. I’m already feeling better.” 

“If you say so,” Tony said, pausing in the doorway to look back at his Omega with a fond smile. “I love you - both of you.”

“We love you, too,” Peter grinned back. “At least I’m sure sweetpea would if they had the ability to feel complex emotions yet,” he laughed. 

Tony just rolled his eyes at Peter, trying to hide his grin with faux annoyance as he turned to leave.

\---

Peter thought maybe he should have felt something. Well… more than the physical pain. Emotionally, he just felt numb. Sitting in the bathtub, blood pooling between his thighs, stomach cramping almost continuously, and the heavy, metallic smell of blood making him feel sick. Tony was on his way there. So was Andrea.

Not that it made any difference. The baby had already passed. A clump of flesh between his legs that he refused to look at. He could very faintly pick up on the baby’s scent. He tried to block that out, pulled the neckline of the shirt up to cover his nose so, instead, all he could smell was Tony.

And blood. That scent was far too prominent for anything to mask.

He was vaguely aware that he was shaking. Feeling dizzy and cold but he was still bleeding. He couldn’t exactly get up and go put something else on without trailing blood everywhere. It was bad enough that their bed looked like a crime scene. The pajama pants he was wearing absolutely ruined and discarded onto the floor next to the tub. 

Tony got there first. Peter heard his Alpha calling out for him, worried and frantic. “Bathroom!” Peter called back weakly, voice shaking just like his body was. 

He stared up at the doorway as Tony came rushing in, the Alpha stopping in his tracks halfway to the tub with a hitch of breath and a horrified look on his face. “Oh my God, Pete,” he whispered. “Why - We need to get you to the hospital. FRI, get a car pulled around. Alert the nearest ER that we’re bringing Peter in.” 

"Tones," Peter sighed softly as FRIDAY chirped back, almost feeling too exhausted to argue. “FRIDAY - don't. It's not… Andrea said to stay here. There’s nothing they could do. He’s on his way to - to…” Peter stuttered and trailed off. He didn’t want to think of it. “He’s on his way,” he ended up saying instead, the first tears spilled that day running hot trails down his face.

Their midwife was coming to make sure the miscarriage was complete. That Peter wasn’t hemorrhaging excessively. To collect what had been passed for testing to try and figure out why it had happened. 

“Baby…” Tony cooed, coming to sit on the edge of the tub and running his fingers through the Omega’s hair soothingly. Just rubbing small circles against Peter’s head as he leaned his cheek against Tony’s thigh. 

“Boss, Andrea Johnston is here for Peter,” FRIDAY chirped over the speaker. 

“Let him in. Tell him where we are,” Tony told her softly, never taking his attention off of his Omega. His own heart was breaking into pieces. Raw, jagged, sharp pieces that made it hard to breathe but… 

Peter needed him to be here. To be strong. It was an Alpha’s duty to their Omega. So he pushed that down as far as it would go so he could take care of Peter. 

Soon enough the other Omega was coming in, dressed casually with his long dark hair pulled back into a braid. He must’ve not been working that day. At least not in the office. 

“Hello Peter - Mr. Stark,” he nodded towards the two of them, voice sympathetic but calm and soft.

“Hey,” Tony managed to respond with a whisper, watching Andrea set his bag on the sink counter and rummage around in it. 

Peter just buried his face against the soft fabric of Tony’s dress pants, gritting his teeth against the pain as it worsened. Unable to stop a little whimper, clutching his legs tighter against his chest. He tried to focus on Tony’s hand in his hair and the scent of his Alpha mixed with the calm, comforting scent of the other Omega in the room.

“Okay, Mr. Stark, I’m not going to ask you to move but I will need to come close to check Peter’s vitals and take a look at what’s happening. Is that okay?” Andrea asked gently, waiting for Tony’s nod of approval before coming to kneel outside of the tub in front of the Alpha.

Peter turned his head a little to look at Andrea. Still silent because he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to keep his crying in check if he spoke.

“Hey there, hun. Is it okay to touch you? I need to take your temperature and blood pressure,” Andrea said. 

Peter nodded. Sitting up just enough for Andrea to be able to lean over and attach the blood pressure cuff to his upper arm and get his temperature. Tony watching intently and smoothing down Peter’s hair - keeping a hand on him at all times. 

“Blood pressure is a little low but still in normal range. Temperature’s normal,” Andrea said. “Looks like you’re still bleeding a lot. I brought pads if you want to clean up and get dressed,” he offered.

Peter nodded again, though before he could even try to stand he had to grit his teeth through another sharp pain. Screwing his eyes shut and whining softly. 

“Can you give him anything for the pain?” Tony asked, his heart aching seeing his mate in so much pain. 

“Yeah,” Andrea nodded. “Is he allergic to any medications?” he asked. 

“Penicillin,” Tony answered, “That’s it.”

“Okay. I can give him a shot of Tylenol with codeine,” he said as he got up. “It’ll make him drowsy quickly so I’d rather give it after he’s showered and dressed,” he said. 

“Alright,” Tony nodded. “Hey, sweetheart, did you hear that? Andrea’s going to give you a shot to help with the pain after you’re all cleaned up,” the Alpha said. “Do you need help getting up?” he asked.

Peter nodded. Still not confident in his ability to speak. He just let Tony strip his shirt off of him and wrapped his arms around Tony’s shoulders, trying to get his legs to cooperate when the Alpha just lifted him up - ignoring the blood that soaked into his clothes.

“FRI, can you start up the shower for Peter?” Tony asked, waiting a few moments as the water warmed up before setting Peter on the little bench in the stand alone shower. 

He shrugged off his suit jacket, grimacing at the red splotches on his white button up as he rolled the sleeves up and grabbed a washcloth to gently scrub away the dried blood. Tony didn’t even notice the other Omega leave the room and come back until Andrea was handing him a warm towel.

“I hope you don’t mind, I found some clothes for Peter and yourself. They’re on the counter with the pads I brought. I’ll let you two get dressed,” Andrea said before turning to go back into their bedroom.

“Thank you,” Tony replied - Peter still perfectly silent and still shaking despite being wrapped in the warm towel. 

The poor Omega could barely stand with how hard he was shaking, let alone walk so Tony carried Peter out to their bed to lay him down once they were both dressed - finding that Andrea had even replaced the blood stained sheets with fresh ones. 

Peter didn’t even flinch when Andrea gave him the shot of painkillers. Curling up around his stomach and burrowing underneath the blankets as soon as he could. Just listening to Tony and Andrea talk until the pain started to fade and sleep took over.

“I’ll take care of cleaning everything up. Just tell me what you want in the wash and what you want thrown away,” Andrea said. “Keep an eye on Peter. If he starts developing a fever, vomiting, showing any other signs of infection, or bleeding through more than two of those pads within an hour then take him to the nearest emergency room. Otherwise, I’ll want to see him in the office in a few days.”

“Okay, thank you,” Tony said softly, just sitting next to Peter while the midwife cleaned their bathroom up. 

He waited until Andrea left to crawl under the blankets with Peter, wrapping around his Omega and pulling him close with an arm around his waist. Tony buried his nose against Peter’s hair, trying to keep his breathing even and failing miserably.

Now that Peter was asleep and Andrea was gone, Tony couldn’t stop himself from falling apart. He regretfully untangled himself from his Omega, turning to face the wall and muffling his sobs against the pillow. Just hoping that Peter wouldn’t wake up and see him like this.

Body shuddering with painful sobs, tears streaming down his face, a black hole in place of his heart. 

Tony froze when he felt Peter shift, the Omega rolling over and wrapping his arms around Tony and pressing a little kiss on the back of Tony's neck before resting his forehead there. 

"I'm sorry."

The whispered words were almost too quiet for Tony to hear, swallowed by little hiccuped sobs. "Baby, no," Tony cooed thickly, swallowing down another shuddering sob and turning in Peter's arms to face the Omega. 

Tony gently gripped Peter's chin, tilting his head up a little. "Pete, look at me. C'mon, angel, open your eyes for a minute," Tony said, hating how his voice was shaking and unsteady - just trying to get the words out. His chest tightened painfully as Peter slowly opened his eyes. Rimmed red and full of pain. "This wasn't your fault," he said as firmly as he could. "Don't you dare apologize for this again. Not to me. Not to anyone else. It's not your fault that we - that we lost our - Fuck," Tony cursed, voice cracking as he dropped his head to nuzzle against the mating mark he'd left on Peter months ago. Body shaking trying to hold back his tears and pulling Peter tighter against him as if the Omegas closeness would heal the hole in his chest. 

Feeling Peter shaking apart in his arms, soft sobs getting louder, broke all of Tony’s walls down and the Alpha didn’t stand a chance. Not when Peter clung tight to him. The Omega’s small body trembling with desperate, mournful sobs. 

All Tony could do was hold onto Peter as tight as he dared and cry with him.

\---

The next few weeks were weird. They both felt like they were walking around in a daze. Peter spent most of his time in bed and Tony pampered him as much as the Omega would let him. Both of them took time off of work, trying to come to terms with their loss before making an announcement about it.

If someone asked about Peter or the baby or why they were taking time off of work then Tony would tell them. Trying to shield Peter from having to relive the nightmare over and over again by taking it upon himself to explain to everyone in their lives that no, they weren’t having a baby anymore. Hell, even Tony could barely stand saying it. Over and over again. Every time he said the word ‘miscarriage’ his eyes would burn with tears and he swore he could still smell the blood.

The only thing keeping Tony from locking himself in his lab and drinking himself numb was knowing Peter needed him. That if he did that it might break his Omega beyond repair with how emotionally fragile he was at the moment. 

Andrea helped. Reassured them that neither of them had any part in causing the miscarriage. That there had been a chromosomal abnormality that was undetectable on an ultrasound and that the baby never had a chance. He'd come over every few days to check on Peter. Talk to him. Offer comfort that only another Omega could.

Peter might be his mate but Tony couldn't even begin to understand the sort of pain - both physical and emotional - that an Omega went through during a miscarriage. Andrea was open about his own personal struggles with pregnancy and that seemed to soothe Peter a little. Just knowing that he wasn’t alone here and having someone to talk to that truly understood. 

Day by day it got better. The pain faded into a dull ache. Peter was able to pull himself out of bed and work from home again. Tony went back to work, too. 

Shortly after they both started working again, Tony made the public announcement that they were no longer expecting a baby. Yet.

By the time Peter started getting pre-heat symptoms they decided they were ready to start trying again.

\---

Nearly a year and a half later, Peter could hardly even find it in himself to feel anything other than fear looking at the pregnancy test in front of him.

Positive.

It was the sixth positive test they've gotten over the past two years. With no baby to show for it.

Peter was ready to give up. If this didn't work out he wasn't going to go through it again. The wondering. The hope. The heartbreak of going into an ultrasound only to be told that their baby didn't have a heartbeat. Or waking up in a puddle of blood. Or being told that he wasn’t _actually_ pregnant despite the positive test.

This time he was pregnant. And week after week went by with frequent check ups and close monitoring until they crossed into the second trimester with no issues. Peter's stomach rounding out and the anxiety starting to ebb away, excitement setting in as time passed and the baby just kept growing. Even so, Peter wasn’t going to get his hopes up. 

At least until now.

Sitting curled up in his favorite seat in the living room, talking to his Aunt on the phone - one of the few people that knew about the pregnancy besides himself and Tony - to give her an update when, in the middle of his sentence he felt… something that made him pause mid-word.

It was like a muscle twitch but in his stomach.

And there it was again, a little firmer. 

Peter gasped when he realized he was feeling the baby move, dropping the phone and pressing a shaking hand against his stomach. There it was again, a little tap against his hand. "O-oh my God," he muttered shakily, tears quickly welling up.

The Omega scrambled to pick up his phone when he heard May frantically asking if he was okay over the speaker. "Sorry! Yeah I'm um -" Peter couldn't help the little half sob, half laugh that came out when he felt another little movement. "May, the baby's kicking. I - they're moving like… a lot right now. This is the first time I've - holy shit," Peter gasped, cutting himself off when he felt it again, grinning so much it hurt.

"Oh Peter that's… that's amazing, honey," May cooed over the phone. "You'll have to let me feel it next time you come over."

"Yeah," Peter giggled breathlessly. "Yeah, I will I - oh my God I need to text Tony. He'll be coming home soon."

"How about you do that, darling. We'll talk again soon. I love you."

"Love you, too, Aunt May," Peter sniffled before hanging up. It took some fumbling and help from autocorrect because of how Peter's vision was clouded with tears of happiness and his hands were shaking with excitement but he managed to send the text out to his Alpha. 

_Hey, don’t go to the store - just come home. I miss you and so does sweetpea._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! 
> 
> PLEASE leave a comment if you liked it and if you'd want me to do more with this series!!! <3
> 
> (And make sure to go read Glimmer if you need a fluffy little pick-me-up after all this angst.)
> 
> (Also btw if it helps break up the angst a little the mentioned built in bench in the shower was TOTALLY installed for shower sex purposes originally lol.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Something Very Sad Has Happened](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433239) by [Capsicle2013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsicle2013/pseuds/Capsicle2013)




End file.
